Mightiest Maelstrom
by Shinku Kami No Arashi
Summary: When being sealed into Newborn Naruto, Kyuubi decides to open a portal to teleport Naruto to a random dimension so that he can get away and never be found by Madara again. Here Newborn Naruto is found by Saori and Mototsugu Shirahama, who decide to adopt Naruto as their son. Godlike/Dark/Smart NaruXHarem.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: When being sealed into Newborn Naruto, Kyuubi decides to open a portal to teleport Naruto to a random dimension so that he can get away and never be found by Madara again. Here Newborn Naruto is found by Saori and Mototsugu Shirahama, who decide to adopt Naruto as their son. Godlike/Dark/Smart NaruXHarem.**

Kyuubi curses inwardly as he is being sealed slowly inside the newborn Naruto who is staring at him with curiosity _'I can't let the kit stay here the people will try to kill him for sure... Just need to focus a little bit of my youki to open a dimensional portal.' _He thought before focusing what youki he has left while the shinigami pulls his chakra out slowly.

Minato looks at Kyuubi with realization and pulls out a scroll filled with every jutsu, and information on his bloodline and Kushina's sealing it on one of Naruto's arms so he can use it when older.

Looking at Kyuubi "Kyuubi take care of our son for us will ya i know you aren't as evil as the legends portrayed you to be." Minato coughs seeing a swirling portal slowly appear around Naruto and Kyuubi who nods.

The Shinigami smiles in sadness before sealing the rest of Kyuubi in Naruto's body **"It is done Minato I am sure you know of the price for summoning me?"** He reminded Minato who closes his eye sin acceptance and nods before relinquishing his soul to the Reaper before falling dead with his wife.

The portal swallows Naruto who looks at his Parent's dead bodies with sadness as the portal pulls him in and seals itself up taking the vessel with it.

**(Japan Shrine)**

A man and woman are walking away from a shrine their daughter Kiyomi sleeping soundly until she is awoken by an opening portal dropping the crying Naruto softly on the ground shocking the two married couple.

"Where did this baby come from Moto-Kun?" Saori Shirahama questioned her husband who shakes his head in confusion.

Kiyomi giggles reaching her hand toward Naruto who is giving her a curious look with his violet eyes before smiling at her getting smiles form Mototsugu and Saori who decided then and there they would take care of young Naruto.

Saori picks him up while holding Kiyomi who suddenly intertwines her hands with his and falls asleep. They do not know that they saved Naruto from a life of pain and loneliness.

(Timeskip - 6 years later)

A purple-haired boy is knocked three feet away with a grunt "Don't ever show your face till you know the true value of strength Ryuuto!" A Red-haired boy yelled with anger making Ryuuto glare at him with revenge before running off.

Naruto Shirahama sighs. Standing at 3'5, dark violet eyes that shine like gems. He has long spiky red hair with two jaw length bangs framing his face, no babyfat giving him this cute look along with the whisker marks giving him the appearance of a fox. His clothing consists of Black cargo shorts stopping at his knees, a black t-shirt with a golden dragon on the front and black sandals.

He is holding a Ying-Yang Taijitu badge in his hand. He walks over to a crying blonde haired girl who gives him a curious look which he smiles at and opens his palm showing her the badge he retrieved getting a gasp and tears from her. "Here you go miss, can't stand bully's that pick on those weaker than them ." He grinned foxily getting a giggle in return before going stiff as a large shadow looms over him.

Turning his head mechanically, His eyes bulge out of their sockets seeing a 7 foot yall blonde-haired man with a long beard wearing a green robe and straw sandals looking at them with a soft smile "My boy thank you for helping my daughter Miu. That was very honorable of you to do that. May i ask you name young man." He said firmly getting a bow from Naruto.

"Naruto Shirahama sir... Correct me if I'm wrong, but are you Hayato Furinji?" Naruto asked politely getting an atonished look from Hayato who nods.

"Yes i am Naruto-Chan may i know how you found out?" The giant lifted an eyebrow, getting a sheepish look from Naruto.

"I kinda overheard you and some other people sparring so I was curious on what style you were fighting." Said Naruto getting a smile from Hayato who explains about his dojo Ryozanpaku and the masters there.

Naruto lifts his left eyebrow amazed "So each Master is dedicated to a certain style correct... I might look you up old man for training." Naruto said before waving them goodbye.

"Oh and Miu-Chan, I promise i shall get stronger to protect my precious people that's a Promise!" Naruto yelled as he ran home to finish his gun training not seeing Miu blush and smile while Hayato smiles at his daughter _'That boy will go far that's for sure... Hmm I wonder if the others will want a another disciple?" _He wondered walking to the dojo with his granddaughter.

**(Shirahama Residence)**

Naruto sighs listening to his dad ramble on and on about delinquents in the streets "Tou-san, you seriously need to talk about more important things then threatening some punks." Deadpanned Naruto getting a snort from Saori and Kiyomi, while Mototsugu cries at how cruel his son is.

Kiyomi is of 3'4 in height, Chocolate brown eyes, Long brown hair tied in a ponytail. She has a round cute face with her mother's looks, A-cup breasts that look to be still developing. She is wearing white cargo shorts, A blue shirt with a ying-yang symbol on it and white sneakers.

Mototsugu rushes at Naruto who smirks mischievously at his Father figure trying to attack with a jab which he jumps over landing on Moto's head before grabbing his ears before pulling downward making Moto fall over facefirst into the floor.

Naruto gives them a deadpan stare "This is just pitiful, a grown man getting outsmarted by a 6-year old for shame Tou-san." Naruto mock-scolded getting giggles from the two women.

"Kaa-san, I'm planning on heading to Ryozanpaku so i can learn martial arts. Is it ok with you if i go?" Naruto asked getting a smile and a nod from Saori which he does a little happy dance making them laugh even harder while his father chuckles.

Naruto walks to his room after eating as he feels the marking on his arm in the form of a swirl making him curious. He examines it closely noting it has a warm feeling to it and it feel's similar to him.

Getting an idea he bites his thumb enough to draw blood and swipes it across the marking, making a scroll appear, getting a raised eyebrow before opening it and widens his eyes seeing his name on it.

_Dear Naruto_

_Yo, Naruto this is your awesome dad Minato Namikaze, yep that's right your old man is the Yondaime Hokage, Pretty cool right. Listen son i was planning on teaching you how to be a ninja, but after you were birthed your mother was attacked by a masked man who was Madara Uchiha the rival of the Shodaime Hokage. He was able to match me blow for blow with his time-space ninjutsu and was able to take control of Kyuubi. so wit a heavy heart i had to seal it inside you, Now don't get mad Kyuubi is a really nice guy he was the guardian for your mother's clan the Uzumaki's. Now i am sure you noticed that you are the heirs to both Namikaze and Uzumaki clans. In this scroll are our clan's Taijutsu styles,Jutsu of every element, Kenjutsu styles, My personal jutsu, bloodline scrolls, and Fuuinjutsu notes. Me and Kushi-chan wanted to teach you but it wasn't meant to be take these and master them! Make your Old man Proud Soichi._

_Signed Minato Namikaze_

_P.S. On another note get a girl that isn't so obsessed with money and fame._

Naruto blushed at the last part, while crying tears of happiness knowing his father lovedhim even in death, he see's a second letter with his mother's name on it.

Opening it Naruto reads the letter from Kushina.

_Dear Naru-Chan_

_Soichi, this is your mother Kushina Uzumaki. I wanted to hold you as a baby but Madara attacked forcing us to seal Kyuubi into you. Now enough about that i want to tell you about our clan's bloodline that is Body/Chakra based it is Called "Tenton Karada" this bloodline gives the user a body that can give 5x the performance of a regular shinobi. His bones and skin will be 4x stronger than a kaguya's his stamina will be increased exponentially, his chakra will be able to flow smoothly allowing him the use of genjutsu. his IQ will be extremely high meaning he can pick out any stances weak points . Chakra will have a calming effect and can speed up healing and can be turned solid. Gives the user powerful affinities to every element/Sub-Elements. Can grow a lost limb back and give a larger lifespan. Pretty kickass right this is the reason why Iwa,Mizu, and Kumo aliied to destroy our village along with our prowess in Fuuinjutsu. Know that Me and Mina-Kun will always be watching you Naru-Chan._

_Signed, Kushina Uzumaki, The Aka Shi_

_P.S. Don't become a pervert or else i will come back to life and castrate you._

Naruto sweatdrops at the last part, his eyes bulge at the description of his clan's bloodline remembering all the times he had to quesiton his stamina during gym at school.

Naruto opens a black scroll that had the kanji for "Kage Bushin" on it and reads the details of the jutsu.

**Kage Bushin**

**This clone jutsu has the ability to make physical clones, by spliting the user's chakra evenly and placing a piece of their soul into it giving the clone 1/4th of the user's ability's. The clones also have a memory feedback allowing you to gain the memories and experiences of the clone. Makes a great training tool as well.**

**Signed, Kushina Uzumaki**

Naruto get's a blank stare till his eyes lit up with glee at having such a jutsu, He quickly go's over the details and handseals for it.

Naruto closes his eyes and searchs for his chakra, as he did his chakra felt warm and heavenly and watches in amazement as a white aura explodes form him. he checks his chakra levels and groans seeing them being at low-sanning.

He does the cross seal. "Kage Bushin No Jutsu!" Naruto yells and looks to see 50 clones standing at attention. Naruto turned serious before turning to the clones "Alright listen up guy's Kaa-san and Tou-san left the instructions for our clan's styles. I want 20 on Chakra Control, 10 on weapon throwing, 10 on making strategies, and 10 Fuuinjutsu now get to it!" Shouted Naruto getting 'Hai's' before the clones went to work, while Naruto go's outback to do physical training since a shinobi can't get strong without having a strong body.

Naruto drops down and doe's 10 set's of Five-hundred sit-ups, while thinking about his clan's styles. Both of them focus on raw speed, agility, flexibility, and power. The Hummingbird style uses high-speed to deliver powerful blows to it's enemies while also defending. The Ryu No Tsume is a offensive style that uses the fists, feet, and claws to deal overwhelming damage without giving your opponent any breathing room.

Naruto suddenly blinks, seeing one of his clones memories of his father's rasengan _'Hmm... The rasengan uses, raw chakra manipulation and control. It uses rotation, power, and compression... To obvious.' _Naruto thought at how simple yet complex the rasengan is.

Naruto finishes his last set, before sitting down in lotus position and concentrates so he can contact Kyuubi. He feel's a pull and slumps unconscious.

**(Mindscape)**

Naruto opens his eyes to see his mindscape look like like a forest "Hmm... I like this nature is always good for the soul." Naruto said.

**"I agree kit thank you for being sealed in a smart container." **Kyuubi's said smirking at Naruto who get's a foxy grin on his face.

"Kyuubi-Oji-San!" Naruto yells before latching onto Kyuubi's paw getting a barking laughter from the fox demon.

**"Good to see you kit seem's you took after you mother with your hair and eyes. It seem's you also figured out the kage bushin's training method easily that quick, You could outsmart a nara doing that." **Kyuubi said impressed at his container who blushes and scratches his head sheepishly.

"Can't help it Kyuubi i get the same praise in school from the teachers, I had to ask Kiyomi-chan to hide me when the fangirls chased me." Naruto chuckled nervously at how many times his fangirls chased him getting a teasing smirk from Kyuubi.

**"Oh Ho, kit has found his vixen already eh."** Kyuubi leered at Naruto who huffs indignantly.

"And what if i do like Ki-chan, I am pretty sure you saw how badly she beat those fangirls." Naruto said amused, getting a snort of amusement form Kyuubi who suddenly gives him a serious look.

"I remember something about my bloodline giving me affinity over every element." Naruto said mentally conjuring a chakra paper, getting a baffled look from Kyuubi and channels his chakra to it.

The paper suddenly went through every single color there was and suddenly exploded into white particles shocking Kyuubi.

**"Extremely powerful one's at that kit looks like you are going to be a powerful fighter when you grow up. I will be training you as well so PREPARE FOR HELL KIT!" **Kyuubi grinned evilly getting a pale look form Naruto who is praying for his life.

**(XxX A year later XxX)**

Naruto roars smashing his heel into the leg of a wild dog attacking a girl with wild red hair holding a bruised and bleeding cat.

The dog whimpers before limping away, making Naruto sigh before taking the girl and cat to the nearest vet. "Thank you for saving Noir, i don't wanna think what would've happened if you didn't show up." she cried getting a nod from Naruto who walks away to look for Ryozanpaku.

The girl suddenly shouts "May i please know your name mister!" Naruto smiled stopping turning his head a little.

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Shirahama!" He shouted before jumping to the rooftops getting an awed look from the girl.

"My name's Kisara Nanjou !" she shouted getting a peace sign in return before turning back to Noir smiling the whole time _'I promise we will meet again Naru-Kun."_ She thought while looking at Noir.

**XxX One Year Later XxX**

Naruto groans laying his head down, he is starting his first year of highschool and is bored out of his mind!

**"Kit think of something else to entertain yourself i am trying to sleep."** Kyuubi barked making Naruto roll his eyes before widening sensing a familiar energy signature, turning He see's the door open to see a blonde-haired girl with glasses walk in wit a bright smile on her face.

"Miu-Chan..." He whispered low enough for the mentioned person to hear looking around confused before landing on Naruto who smiles warmly at her getting a smile from a tearing Miu who hugs him tightly.

"I missed you Naru-Kun." She muttered holding him so she won't let go getting glares of jealousy from the females in the room.

"Uh... Miu-chan the girls are getting jealous." Naruto said nervously noting the increased killing intent from the girls, but Miu just gave them a smug grin making them glare harder. Naruto sweatdrops _'Why do these girls act like this.?_ He wondered before hearing the last period end.

Miu grabbed his arm "Let's head to my grandpa's dojo, Naru-kun. You said you wanted to be a martial artists to protect your precious people." She smirked getting a sigh from Naruto who smiles and walks to the gate.

He looks the gate up and down "I'm guessing it requires a massive amount of strength." He said curiously.

"Naruto-kun!" Kiyomi yelled running toward them getting a smile from Naruto and a pout from Miu at this girl.

Kiyomi grinned and jumped twisting through the air landing on Naruto's shoulders leaning down to smile at him "Ki-chan must you always do this everytime?" He asked in a bored tone getting a pout form Kiyomi "You promised to let me come to the dojo with you." She pouted cutely getting nod from Naruto who put's her on the ground, before stepping toward toward the gate.

Naruto knocked on it lightly causing the door to fly off it's hinges and into the air geting screams of fright from nearby civilians. Miu and Kiyomi's bulge out their sockets at his strength _'Naru-kun is so_ strong.' Both girls thought baffled until Naruto clears his throat getting their attention.

"Shall we go inside ladies." He said before walking through casually getting nods and walk through the broken gate and into the compound only to get attacked by shuriken which Naruto catches with his fingers.

"How... Did... You... Catch.. My.. Shuriken." A woman in a kunoichi ouftfit said with a mouse on her shoulders looking at Naruto curiously.

Naruto blushes seeing the state of dress wearing a skintight kunoichi outfit. "It's all about skill and experience kunoichi-chan." He teased getting a blush from her before disappearing back inside.

Miu gapes _'Oh cmon first Kiyomi-chan now Shigure-chan!"_ She ranted in her mind not seeing Naruto's sweatdrop grow.

"Oi!, What's going on with all the ruckus!" A muscled man yelled getting their attention.

"You must be Sakaki The 100th Dan Street Fighter, glad to meet you." Naruto bowed getting a sheepish chuckle from Sakaki who then notices the gate.

"Miu what happened to the gate?" He said bluntly all the girls did was point at Naruto who blinks getting a grin from Sakak who claps him on the back.

"Really! about time someone was able knock one of the doors off it's hinges." He laughed making Kiyomi and Miu giggle while Naruto shakes his head in amusement.

"May i speak yo the Elder, Sakaki-san?" He asked getting nod before pointing toward the main hall, after they walk inside Naruto ducks a fast kick that shatters one of the walls. He looks up to see a dakr-skinned muay thai fighter.

"Apachai! Stop!." Miu yelled horrified at seeing Naruto get nearly decapitated by the man's kick who looks apologetic.

"Hehe... Good to see you Miu-chan, It's because Apachai was excited to finally see Naruto and I am impressed you managed to knock one of the door's off, not even i can do that." Elder chuckled getting a smile from Miu and Naruto.

"Hey Elder-Oyaji, I came to start my training like i promised." Naruto said seriously getting a nod.

"I want to join Ruto-kun as well." She said with finality getting a knowing smirk from Naruto.

"What's wrong Ki-chan. You can't stand wanting to get rescued by me all the time." He teased making Kiyomi blush and pout at him "Mou, Naru-kun i wanted to be a martial artist ever since I saw you training." She said getting a curious look from everyone who just walked in.

Naruto got a mischievous glint in his eyes and unbuttoned his shirt showing his developed muscles getting a blush from Miu and Kiyomi, and a drool from Shigure who attacks Kensei who giggling pervertedly.

Elder raises an eyebrow impressed."You've been training since you were 6, I wonder how you got so much strengh in that small body?" He questioned getting nods form everyone.

"It's because of my bloodline, it allows me to do 5x the performance of a regular human. It's called Tenton Karada." Naruto explained getting looks of awe from everyone.

"Heavenly... Body... Indeed." Shigure whispered while looking at Naruto's body hungrily getting snort soft laughter from Sakaki and Kensei who shut up when She drawed a ninjato.

Naruto snorts "You two are so whipped." Naruto said getting indignant looks from both of them and a round of laughter from everyone else.

"Naruto may i ask what styles you plan to learn?" Akisame asked curiously.

"I plan to learn and master every single Martial Arts style there is." Naruto grinned challenging getting smirks from everyone.

"If that's the case we'll start now with Apachai." Elder hummed rubbing his beard his eyes glowing white with KI.

Naruto changes into a training gi and walks outside to the sparring ring "Ok Naruto just try to keep up, Apa will keep damage to a minimum." The Muay Thai master said getting a nod form Naruto who mimic's his stance.

Akisame looks at both fighters nodding "HAJIME!" moving his arm down in a chopping motion.

Apachai's eye suddenly glow before charging Naruto "APA!" He roared launching a fast elbow that Naruto counters with equal force sending shockwaves cracking the ground.

Miu gasped "He was able to match Apachai's strength in that one attack and isn't even trying." The masters look at the fight with interest as the two fighters blur launching elbows, knees, punches, and kicks at equal speed.

Naruto dodges a barrage of punches "Apa-Sensei you know you are focusing too much on destroying the opponent then disabling him." He said hitting Apachai in the thigh with a snap kick getting a gasp from the Elder never seeing a young boy match the muay thai user blow for blow.

Apachai nods and increased his speed suprising Naruto who get's knocked into the wall making him grunt in irritation "Alright you win this round Apa-Sensei." Naruto announced getting a nod from Apachai.

"Naruto has the traits to be a muay thai master Elder. Apa knows this by seeing it in his eyes." He said seriously getting nods from the others.

Sakaki motions Naruto to follow him, Naruto suddenly stops and does a cross-seal making Shigure's eyes widen "Kage Bushin No Jutsu!" 100 clones pop into existence looking toward Naruto for orders.

"20 of you go to Akisame-Sensei, 20 with Kensei-Sifu, 20 with Shigure-Sensei, 20 with Apa-Sensei, 20 with Elder-Sensei now go." He ordered getting awed look from the masters.

"Those are physical clones of myself whatever they learn, I learn including their experiences." Said Naruto getting a dark smirk from the masters getting a big sweatdrop from Naruto _'I just know i am going to end up abusing my shadow clones alot.'_ He thought before doing his training with the karate master.

**XxX Four Years Later XxX**

Naruto groans rubbing the sleep out of his eyes only to see Shigure wearing nothing but a loincloth giving him a large nosebleed "Shigure-chan why are you in my bed again." He asked in a deadpan voice getting a pout from the weapons master.

"I am training you to withstand temptation from female fighters who will try to take advantage of your weakness." She smirked deviously while mentally stating _'I will not lose to Kiyomi or Miu!" _She shouted mentally.

Naruto sighs before putting on his cloths consisting of a black leather hoodie jacket, with azure blue flames at the bottom of the jacket and the rim of the hoodie. Black leather fingerless gloves, a tight black shirt, blue jeans with a gray fade to them, black steel toe combat boots, a black headband with the Uzumaki swirl on it , and A blue gem necklace (First Hokage's necklace with diffeent color).

Shigure drools and licks her lips at Naruto who darts off after seeing that look in her eye making her giggle at how flustered Naruto get's and go's to start her morning routine.

**With Naruto**

Naruto was walking toward the karate club for signing up when a evil alien looking guy showed up "Naruto Shirahama Class 3A best grades in every class, but didnt want to go to the next grade pity." The guy said getting a roll of eyes from Naruto who walks toward the club to start practice, but the guy grabs his shoulders ending up in a armbar.

"i would like it if you don't touch me weirdo." He said coldly getting a timid nod before dropping him on his back walking toward the club.

"You interest me Shirahama... I shall have you under my thumb yet!" He declared before running off to getmore information. With that, Nijima was off.

Naruto got suited up an went in to see a big guy pounding his fist into someone smaller than him "May i ask why you are beating that kid to near death." Naruto said coldly channeling his Dou Ki making everyone except the idiot sweat.

The man grins "This club is only for the strong, so if you have a brain you'll stand there and take it." Naruto narrows his eyes sharply getting a frown from referee Tsukuba who never seen someone with such cold eyes.

Naruto walks into the ring with slow steps "This will only take a second." He muttered.

Tsukuba looks at both fighters raising his hand "Ready?" Naruto nodded, and the other man snickered.

The guy raised his arms before charging in with a sharp fist aiming for Naruto's face "Game Over! Chump!" He roared not seeing Naruto's smirk before blurring behind him looking around in confusion.

Naruto elbowed him in the back launching him through the wall ending the match "How dull." Naruto said lazily before dressing back into his normal clothes and walked to class.

Tsukuba that day went to an abandoned warehoue... or not so much as he entered to see a lot of people. "Kisara. You said to look out for potential right? I think i saw one... He beat one of the strongest in the club using only one attack."

A girl in a chair ahead of him smiles. she was wearing blue jeans, but with an entire leg ripped of, a re dshirt that read Valkiria, and a green beret for a hat covering her unruly red hair. Kisara sat up from her near laying position and pet her black cat. "Is that so. Got a name?"

Tsukuba nodded and picked up the file he got from the office. "His name is Naruto Shirahama. Here,have a look." He passed the file to her and she read it. "Hmm... Six foot seven, Blood type O positivem excellent grades, was ofered to skip a grade but declined, but he is 15, no past athletics, sports, or martial arts records except he lives at a Dojo as a disciple. Huh, not bad if this dojo is any good he may have been trained well.

She grinned _'I finally found you Naruto-kun... Maybe this is fate they we would see each other again.'_ She thought while blushing at his picture.

**XxX With Naruto XxX**

Naruto shivers looking around for any girls stalking him and sighs seeing none. Miu looks at him confused, he see's this and waved it off. "It's nothing Miu-Chan just don't want any fangirls chasing me." Shivering at the last part, part of him felt danger lurking in his future. He walked with Miu home.

As they got to the gate he flicked the gate making it swing open instantly while summoning a thousand clones to do the kata's for his fighting style, fuuinjutsu, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Elemental Manipulation, and his master's styles.

Naruto walks to his room and dresses in a black anbu outfit with a black mask with kitsune markings on his face and waits till nighttime to leave on patrol through the city.

As he is jumping across rooftops a female figure wearing the same attire as him lands next to him rubbing her hands on his chest "Hello, Yoko-kun." The girl said seductively getting a sigh from him.

"Hey Vixen-hime." Naruto smiled before pulling off her mask showing Kiyomi Shirahama looking at him with a blush on her face.

Naruto sighs "I wonder how i was so dense to not see your feelings." He grumbled getting a giggle form Kiyomi.

Naruto suddenly grins "Ne... Ki-chan i forgot to tell you i can have more than one girl just as long as i treat them equally." He said in a singsong voice making Kiyomi blush and get a trickle of blood down her nose getting a snor tof laughter from Naruto who jumps away from her when she launched a jab at him.

He grins "For shame, Yoko-hime i thought you would have gotten faster by now." He mock scolded getting a playful growl from Kage Vixen.

Both fighters patrol the city looking for crimes to stop and see a bunch of thugs leering at a young school girl getting a hiss from Kage Vixen who get's a nod form Kage Yoko.

She grins under her mask before blurring in the middle of them and launches a barrage of bone-breaking kicks and punches making them cry out in pain and lose consciousness.

Naruto ties them up while the girl gives them a thanks, and runs home getting a chuckle from Kage Yoko who walks back to the Dojo or some much needed rest while sorting through the memories of his dispelled clones, one memory caused him to have a massive nosebleed from Kensei giving one of his clones the 'Talk' he might not look at Shigure, Miu, and Kiyomi the same ever again.

Naruto was walking home from school when Tsukuba tried to attack him from behind, but he was faster and dodged "So your little gang is trying to recruit me huh?" Naruto drawled getting a glare from Tsukuba who went for a sharp punch, but Naruto blocks it with his forearm and punches Tsukuba in the belly making him fall down to his knee's coughing up blood. "That was dirty no one uses The Yamazuki No Bassai in a fight..."

Naruto smirks coldly "I'm not your average fighter, besides this was a street fight nothing is illegal." Finished Naruto before chopping the man in the neck knocking him out.

He walks to the Dojo to see Miu and Kiyomi fighting making him sigh "Girls for the last time didn't i tell you to just share me." He scolded.

"We're Sowwy." They said in unison before shaking hands with each other calling truce making Naruto and Kyuubi sweatdrop at their mood swings.

He walks to Shigure's room to get his own personal weapon. "Shi-chan i came to get my own personal weapon." He called for his weapons master who opens her door gesturing him in.

He looks over all the weapons and stops on one weapons a longer than normal nunchaku able to turn into a quarterstaff by connecting it with each other and picks it up while doing the kata's designed for it making Shigure look at him with awe, using the weapon like he used it his whole life.

Naruto finishes his last kata befoe smiling at his weapon and walks to a blushing Shigure and to her shock gives her a kiss on the lips making her moan "Shi-chan you know i always found you to be a very beautiful woman, and the nude sleeping with me was kind of sexy. But what i like about you is your warrior spirit and kindness and i am the heir of two clans and have to take the CRA allowing me to take multiple wives." He said getting a blush from Shigure who nods and gives him a kiss with love and want.

"Don't rush it Shigure. Let'e get to know each other better." He smiled getting a giggle from her before introducing themselves until they fell asleep not seeing Elder's loving smile.

**XxX With Kisara XxX**

Kisara grumbles in annoyance, at the report one of her underlings brought _'So he defeated Tsukuba huh?... I'll have to send those three out... It seems.'_

A big burly man in white and sunglasses, a little shrimp with a red headband, and a middle height darker skinned man. "Ok you three. Find this kid, bring him here. If at all, not too damaged. If he's as good a fighter as rumored, he will be very valuable.

The three men nods before heading out to capture their target, but can't help the sense of foreboding hanging over them.

**XxX With Naruto XxX**

Naruto is meditating with a aura of white chakra flowing around him, this is a kage-level chakra control exercise used to allow compression of chakra so you can add more power to your jutsu.

Naruto holds his hand out with his chakra swirling around his hand in different directions, he clenches his hand causing the ball to compress to the size of a marble getting a smile of success from him.

He sit's up and summons 20 clones and settles into his Hummingbird stance with his Sei energy pouring out into a sphere shocking those watching the fight.

"My word, Naruto has actually mastered the Seikuken so easily i guess he actually found his inner eye and found the meaning of being a Sei type fighter it mans to fight with talent, skills, and wit not anger or power. I am so proud of Naruto who i see as a grandson." Elder smiled while watching Naruto spar with his clones with a blindfoldover his eyes using only counters and grapples.

Sakaki smirks "Wrong Elder Naruto had the abilitiy to use both Sei and Dou types it seem's."Elder blinked before grinning like loon thinking of all the training Naruto will have.

Naruto finally disables the last clone "I finally mastered it, now i just need to send some clones to study up on boxing." He said getting raised eyebrows from everyone at him learning boxing.

"Naru-kun why do you want to learn boxing?" Kiyomi asked confused getting a sadistic smirk from Naruto that made her cheeks heat up for some reason.

"Just in case i need to knock someone's block off for trying to come after my hime's." He said cheekily getting giggles from Miu and Shigure.

Naruto smirked and blurred behind Shigure pinching her ass making her yelp before chasing Naruto through the compound. Sakaki and Akisame jaws dropped to the ground. "I can't believe it him and Shigure together lucky bastard." Sakaki muttered envious of his disciple while Elder and the others are smiling happily at the smile on Shigure and Naruto's face.

"Yay we got another harem sister." Miu cheered making everything come to a screeching halt, the masters look at her with owlish eyes except Shigure and who Naruto who are struggling to keep from laughing, but couldn't hold it because of them fainting.

Naruto smirked at Miu's innocent look "Seem's i have been a major influence on you Miu-chan." He teased getting a pout from Miu so what if Naruto influenced her. He was her man so she has a fright goddammit.

Naruto smiled "I'll be taking a shower ladies." He did not see Shigure's hungry look, but Miu and Kiyomi did and shook their heads knowing Naruto is going to lose something.

Naruto let's the warm water flow down his body including his solid 12-pack while washing through hair smoothly. That is until something grabbed his member "This is mine... Yoko-kun..." Shigure said sultrily getting making Naruto's hairs stand on end while Kyuubi is giggling pervertedly at his container finally losing his virginity.

**"You're on your own kit now get it on with it." **Kyuubi giggled making Naruto scream.

_"Traitor!"_

**(Lemon Scene decided to do one every first chapter i won't disappoint)**

Naruto moans as Shigure strokes his 13 in member slowly till it is at full mast licks the tip before swallowing it making him growl in pleasure at Shigure who sucks him while looking at him.

She takes him all the way down her throat before sucking him even hard making his hips buck in pleasure. 2 hours later Naruto feel's his loins burn and cock twitch, Shigure notices and pulls out before stroking him as his member shoots ropes of cum in her mouth and swallows it making him harden instantly "Hmm... tastes just like ramen my favorite..." She licked her lips before mounting Naruto "My hymen... Broke... When I was... 18... Yoko-kun make love to me." She said looking deep into his eyes with love and compassion getting a nod from Naruto who thrusts into her making her scream in pleasure as Naruto pounds into her with vigor while kneading her J-cup breasts making her moan in Ecstasy .

"(Pant)... GO faster Yoko-kun!" Shigure cried out getting a nod from Naruto and releases his chakra making his eyes turn silvery making him look more hot in Shigure's mind before pounding her even faster making her juices leak faster.

After 4 hours Naruto feels his balls clench "Shigure-chan let me pull out I'm going to cum." He warned, but her legs pull him in even closer making his eyes widen.

"I love you Naruto-kun besides I'm sure Kyuubi won't let me get pregnant without your permission." She smirked making him growl before piercing her womb and pound her pussy even more making her orgasm.

Naruto thrusts one last time " I'M CUMMING!" He roared as his cum blasts into her womb making Shigure's eyes eyes widen seeing her stomach bulge abit efore moaning at Naruto's warm cum in her belly.

Naruto try's to pull out but Shigure dosen't let him go making him look down at her confused till he see's the lustful glint in her eyes making him grin. "Ready for more? Shi-chan." He said his lust growing getting a growl from her as she rocks her hips on his cock.

The night was filled with moans, and grunts from the Dojo making two girls giggle pervertedly with a trickle of blood from their nose _'From those sounds it seem's Naru-kun is a beast in bed... Hehehe.'_ Kiyomi and Miu giggled inwardly before going to sleep waiting to see their reactions tomorrow.

Naruto groans opening his eyes to hear a soft moan looking down to see a naked Shigure smiling at him. He smiles and gives her a kiss making Shigure purr in satisfaction before both decided to get up and get dressed in their usual attire.

Both walk into the main hall for dinner, only for Naruto to duck under a knife-hand strike from Kensei countering with a rising palm that sent Kensei through the compound walls "Really Kensei-Sifu i tought you were more honorable than that." Naruto said in a deadpan voice getting amused snorts from Kiyomi and Miu used to the old lech's antics.

"Naruto how exactly did you master the Seikuken so easily?" Elder asked getting two words.

"Kage Bushin." He deadpanned getting facefaults from everyone except Shigure who is thinking of the applications they can be used for.

"Plus it also helps that I am also more attuned to Nature thanks to my bloodline and the fox." He smiled in content getting nods from everyone until he see's Shigure with a drop of blood coming from her nose.

"Mind out of the gutter Shigure-chan." He scolded her making Shigure blush getting their attention.

"So Shigure how was he?" Kiyomi grinned pervertedly making Naruto's eye twitch before glowing with Dou ki aiming it at Kensei who just stepped back in.

"YOU BASTARD KENSEI! YOU CORRUPTED MY KIYOMI-CHAN DIE!" Naruto roared making Kensei shriek before running for his life with a sadistic Naruto on his tail.

Elder looks at the two running in the distance before returning to his lunch, just in time to hear a shriek of agony and pain making the guy's wince while the girl's grin demonically with devil horns above their head. Naruto walks back in carrying a twitching Kensei and dropped him uncaringly on the floor making Sakaki and Akisame back away from him.

Naruto blurs and reappears with a lolipop in his mouth making the karate master gawk at him "Mmmh I can see why Elder-Oyaji likes these." Naruto grinned getting a amused chortle from the Elder "Today you will be training with me to learn how to use your inner eye while in constant battle."He commented getting an excited nod from Naruto who get's dressed in his ryozanpaku outfit with the armguards.

Both fighter's walk out to the backyard their Sei Ki rising higher each step until both launched a barrage of fists and kicks with both dodging each other's blows "Hahaha this is Fun Elder-Oyaji!" Naruto yelled grinning like a maniac sending the elder flying back ten feet.

Elder launched a palm o Naruto's back sending him crashing into the wall "I'm having as much funas you Naruto my boy!" He boomed clashing with Naruto cracking the ground and causing shockwaves to burst from the strength of their attacks.

Miu is looking flabbergasted _'He is actually keeping up with Oyaji, his bloodline must have done this to his body... TO think he would be this skilled at such a young age.' _ She contemplated.

Naruto jumps back with his seikuken active while waiting for the elder to strike, his prediction was correct as soon as the Elder attacked using a jab he moved behind the older man and striked the points along his arm paralyzing it's movement.

Naruto and Hayato jump back breathing slowly, before bowing in respect, Elder smiled "My boy you are definitely a Master fighter in my eyes, though you still need to learn Kensei and Akisame's techniques." Naruto nodded knowing he still has much to learn suddenly his eyes glazed over at his clones mastering the stances for the boxing style and get's a dark smirk.

Naruto walks toward a punching post with one hand in his pocket before launching a jab only stopping two meters from it. Sakaki suddenly gawked as the post just became woodchips making everyone's jaw drop to the ground at the post.

Naruto smirked and blew on his fist "My strength and speed are so godlike i can land 10,000 punches in a millisecond. Impressive don't you think Sakaki-Sensei." Sakaki grinned with pride at his student's skill and is shocked at his student's strength and speed that surpasses the Elder's.

Naruto picked up his schoolbag slinging it over his shoulder. "Come on Miu, Kiyomi we have school." He called out getting nods before jumping to the roofs to get to school making the masters shake their heads at them.

**XxX With Naruto XxX**

Naruto's eye is twitching at hearing the rumors of him being a delinquent since he beat Tsukuba _'More than likely that asshole Nijima spreaed these rumors too i think me and him need to have a little chat.' _Naruto thought darkly making a certain alien shiver in fear.

"Tsukuba is nothing, but a weakling tarnishing the reputation of ragnarok." A blue-haired man drawled before demolishing the paper with a left jab making Naruto smirk seeing a fellow pro boxer.

Later on Naruto is eating lunch with Kiyomi discussing what to train when suddenly a shrimpy kid yelled out "Ha!, so this is the one Kisara is interested in looks pathetic." The voice jeered making Naruto's dark violet eyes turn cold before glaring at the kid.

"Shut up Koga just grab him and let's go." Takeda drawled lazily eyeing him in a bored manner.

Koga giggles before launching flying kick at Naruto's neck, only for Naruto to grab and his leg clenching it dislocating Koga's ankle before launching a side kick launching the kid into the wall shocking Takeda at his brutaility.

Naruto cracks his knuckles while his eyes turn silver 'I don't like who follow the path of Satsujinken (Way Of The Killing Fist), now my i know what Kisa-chan wants and I want to know why she is with Ryuuto's group." Naruto said in monotone making them blanch at how emotionless he sounds.

"How do you know about Ragnarok?" Takeda said seriously wondering if this guy is any more dangerous.

The tall man Ukita roars charging at Naruto to grapple him, but get's punched in the stomach five times in one second with one hand shocking Takeda who notices it is similar to boxing.

Naruto notices his expression "Yes i am a boxer though i did modify the stances to suit my needs since i focus on Martial arts. I have the finesse, skill, power, and speed to become a master in every fighting art. Answer this Takeda would you want to keep wallowiing in depression, or get back to your boxing and kick some ass." Naruto smirked getting look of realization from Takeda who grins before shaking his hand.

Naruto escorts the technique trio toward Akisame's clinic there, Takeda was able to get his arm fixed and got help from Naruto in getting back in shape.

Word got out on the street about Naruto's scrap with Ragnarok now all the gangs were being wary of him but a certain leader of Ragnarok is very pissed that he ordered Naruto to be brought to him. Why can't these guy's get a hint that he wants to be left alone, one night Naruto was out taking a walk when he heard that Valkiria was going to ambush Takeda and Ukita.

(Azure Kinjutsu Ougi: Flashback Start)

_Naruto sighs as the wind blows through his hair suddenly he hears Takeda's voice along with a familiar female voice. He jumps down to a roof near the alley to see the Eighth Fist Kisara Nanjo smirking with her goons present while Takeda is glaring at them while standing in front of a unconscious Ukita._

_Naruto activated his Flight technique using his beyond Kage-Control over wind allowing him to float in the air. "So Ragnarok would stoop this low.I didn't expect this from you Kisa-chan." Naruto sneered at the thugs around Kisara who has a remorseful look._

_"I can't disobey orders Ruto-kun I'm sure you understand that." She pleaded getting an understanding nod from Naruto who taps two seals on his wrists and in a poof of smoke two 45. Caliber handguns appear in his hands one black the other white having the picture of two women on the hilts._

_Naruto grinned darkly making the thugs sweat "say hello to Ebony and Ivory." He said in a sadistic tone making them shake and hyperventilate. Kisara smirks "I thought you didn't kill Ruto-kun." She mock scolded getting a smirk that made her blush._

_"Actually these babies use my chi to fire non-lethal shots except they hurt more than getting hit by a steel baseball bat." He grinned sadistically taking joy in Kisara's bulged eyes as she decided it wasn't worth it._

_"If you don't want to get miamed Kisa-chan jump up to the roof with the Sixth Fist." Naruto ordered getting a shocked look from the cloaked man who's eyes narrowed under his hood._

_Naruto heard a click! of a switchblade coming for his spine only for him to back-flip over the knifer and blast two rounds of raiton chakra-powered bullets into the man's back making him scream as the lightning coursed through him and went into the realm of unconsciousness._

_Naruto charged into the middle of the group launching chakra bullets, kicks, knee, and elbows to anyone that got close or was in his range. By all means Naruto was slaughtering them like pigs dropping one after another Hermit and Kisara were shocked at how graceful and fast his movements were._

_Hermit narrowed her eyes in suspicion "He uses Chinese Kempo, but looks different from Sensei's?" He thought going over who uses the same style as Sougetsu._

_Kisara is looking at Naruto with awe and love "Ruto-kun... You are such a powerful person now... Even Odin can't match this speed with Martial Arts, maybe being Ragnarok isn't such a good idea."__ She said mentally thinking about the consequences of abandoning the group._

_Naruto blurred behind a lone thug his palm glowing with a golden flame rushing toward the man's back. "RISING PHOENIX PALM!" His palm connected getting a scream of pain from the thug as the force of the strike sent him barreling into the others._

_Naruto's eyes turn cold with his palm having smoke rising from it. He stands up straight to slip into The Three Points stance for defense and offense. The gang members charge at him swinging weapons and fists at his body only to get punched, chopped, kicked, and countered. Naruto dodges a slash before grabbing a thug's arm and judo tosses him into the others, while sliding under another one before sweeping him off his feet and smashing him to the ground with his heel._

_Kisara and Hermit have sweat running down their necks from seeing the brutal combinations of fighting styles use dby Naruto. Kisara in desperation attempts to attack Naruto with a flying aerial kick not seeing his smirk before getting her leg grabbed and hit by a spinning reverse kick cracking the wall from the impact._

_Naruto looked at her with a smirk "Is that really all you got Kisa-chan I can't be snuck upon due to me training and enhanced senses, that allows me to react instantly to any attack plus my body's genetics give me superhuman traits." Kisara can't help but check him out seeing his chiseled,lean muscles that seem to show through his tight black shirt._

_Hermit notices too and has a pink hue on her face. She was still a teenager with hormones so it is only natural she reacts this way. "Ughhhh! great now i got a freaking crush on this guy why did he have to be so damn cute." She groaned inwardly while Kisara is secretly glaring at her livid at the glances she is giving Naruto._

_"HAHAHAHA! TAKE'EM DOWN BOYS! SHINPAKU ALLIANCE!" A familiar voice sounded out making Naruto deadpan seeing Haruo Nijima looking at him with a smug look saying 'I'm untouchable' making Naruto give him an uninterested glance before knocking the last thug unconscious and turning to Nijima and his gang._

_"May i ask what you are doing here Haruo-san." Naruto said cooly making hermit quirk an eyebrow at the annoyance visible in his voice. The others bristle at the disrespect shown to their leader, one of them trys to take a swipe at Naruto with a flagpole who catches it with one finger and simply clenches it making the pole implode on itself._

_Hermit's eyes bulge out of their sockets at the inhuman display of physical strength. She decided then and there to report this to Ragnarok in case he comes after them "See ya! Hermit-Chan." Naruto's voice sounded making her blush intensely making her quicken her pace._

_Naruto gives Nijima a cold stare making the alien boy sweat profusely "What are you doing here Nijima?" He questioned only to get a stupid explanation about forming his own gang and wants Naruto to join, well he had an answer for that._

_"No" Naruto deadpanned making Kisara and Takeda snicker._

_"How dare you deft Nijima-Sama you should be grateful for him to allow you in his prescense!" A teenager carrying a flag shouted making Naruto stare at him before blurring in front of him and gripped his manhood making him squeal in pain._

_Kisara then fell over laughing her ass off and sat up grinning "My Naruto-kun didn't think you were that sadistic Kitsune-kun." She teased getting a ladykiller grin from Naruto making her blush._

_"Now what was that you were saying ya pompous asshole." Naruto said sweetly making Takeda shiver as his friend cracks his knuckles slowly making Nijima's group back up in fear till they along with Nijima decided to run like little bitches._

_Naruto motioned Takeda to follow him back to the dojo while he carry's Ukita turning around he says. "Remember what i told Hermit warn Ragnarok i don't tolerate those who use martial arts to hurt for their own reasons." Kisara nods and runs toward Ragnarok's base to tell them Naruto's warning not seeing his worried eyes._

_(Azure Kinjutsu Ougi : Flashback Jutsu: Kai)_

So here he is walking with his sensei Kensei, but he get's the feeling that something crazy is going to happen real soon.

He has no idea how right he is...

(Ragnarok HQ)

The silence inside is eerie, everyone is angry except for a sumo, dark-skinned woman, Hermit, A blond-haired man, and Kisara). The silence is broken by a goggles wearing man "How the hell is it impossible to bring in just one guy!" Loki roared at Hermit and Kisara who don't even bat an eye at him.

"Are you done yet Loki?" Both asked in a bored tone making some people snicker at him making Loki grow a tic-mark before he could say anything a purple-haired man cleared his throat making everyone go rigid.

"Valkirie, Hermit may i ask what you managed to find out about _Naruto." _He said Naruto's last name with malice getting looks from everyone, but narrowed looks from Kisara and Hermit for some reason.

"Apparently he is a master at multiple fighting styles, a weapon master, uses both Sei and Dou powers with precision and expertise. He also has somewhat superhuman abilities due to his family heritage." Kisara spoke getting an interested look from a Beserker who never had heard of someone having a stronger body than normal humans.

Kisara notices the silence. "He is also able to point out any weaknesses his opponents make just by making eye contact, and his speed and strength is no way human. He literally blocked a blow from a metal pole and clenched it causing it to implode." She said the last part gravelly making their eyes bulge out of their sockets. Someone with that kinda physical strength is proposterus!

Loki snorts not believing Kisara on anything "Yea right? Like this kid can have all of those thanks for the drama show Valkarie." He said sarcastically making Kisara blast him with killing intent making him shiver.

"Let Me Finish Loki!" she hissed at him with malice and hate making every eye her warily while keeping their distance. Talk about a kitty with claws yeesh!

"He has no interest or intentions of joining us. He also clearly dislikes those who fight for the wrong things and despises those that follow the way of Satsujinken." She said the last part with a grin making the purple-haired man Odin narrow his eyes.

_"So you're a Katsujinken fighter huh? I'll have to teach this pest not to mess with Ragnarok but not now."_ Odin planned in his mind before dismissing everyone except for Beserker and Freya.

He looks at them "Tell your henchmen to keep a look out on Shirahama-san so we can have a clearer explanation on his abilities." Odin said getting nods from the two fists before walking out not seeing Odin's eyes glow with malice "I will make sure you die Naruto Shirahama!" He laughed maniacally.

**XxX With Naruto XxX**

Naruto suddenly sneezed, looking around for anyone he shrugs and continues walking with Kensei. " So sifu what are we doing in china town ?" He asked his surrogate uncle/sensei who sighs. "It's because Naruto you need to relax you've been doing nothing but training since coming ryozanpaku so we are going to Hakubi's resturant for some food to eat." Kensei smiled at seeing Naruto nod thankfully he was getting very sore due to his training bloodline or not.

Naruto looked around Chinatown seeing shady people, thugs, women eyeing him with lust, and guys wearing mobster clothes, and street brawls making him shake his head at the stupidity of people.

They soon arrive at Hakubi's resturant, walking in they see a elegant red floor with golden dragons holding up the top floor. "This place is very exoctic I give an A+ for the style and quality of this place." Naruto whislted impressed hearing a chuckle from one of the kitchens. Turning around to see a bold-headed man walking toward them with a smile "Oh Kensei, finally decided to come visit this old man eh?" Kensei smiled sheepishly before finding a table for him, Naruto, and Hakubi.

Hakubi waved one of the waiter's to bring food to the table. "So what are you doing here in Chinatown Kensei?" He questioned his long time friend who sighs tiredly. "I heard my brother Sougetsu was here so I came looking for him." Said Kensei seriously getting speculative look from Hakubi who turned to analyze Naruto.

"May I ask why a old man like you is looking me up and down." Naruto said dryly making Kensei snort at his disciple's blunt attitude, while Hakubi chuckles jovily seeing a young man so full of life.

"I'm guessing you are Kensei's disciple correct?" Asked Hakubi getting a smile of pride and happiness from Kensei who stiffens for a second seeing a foot heading toward the table preparing to jump out of the way until the foot is grabbed by Naruto who is eating his teryaki and rice.

"May i ask why you were going so far as to break a table and attacking my sensei Ma Renka?" Naruto questioned the girl who is wincing from her foot being held in his tightening grip.

Naruto loosened his grip for an instant allowing her to jump to a safe distance to the top floor. "Who The hell are you?" She asked mad that this hot guy stopped her from capturing her father, but blushes when she notices his hard muscles and angular face.

He would have spoken if a bunch of mobster's didn't barge in wrecking everything causing Naruto's aura to flare green giving him a sense of balance making Kensei and Hakubi gasp seeing the legendary ki type. The Ki of Balance and Harmony. The Mune Ki Type.

Kensei notices Naruto dosen't look suprised at his Ki's type until realization hit him "He has known all along that he had all three ki types." Kensei muttered, but inwardly he is beaming with pride at knowing his disciple will become the most strongest person in the universe.

"Oi Old Man Bring The Boss some dinner he's starving over here!" One of the thugs shouted arrogantly before getting knocked down by a heel drop from Naruto cracking the floor shocking Renka with his strength.

Turning to the others folding his arms. "May I ask why you are barging into this place rudely?" Naruto questioned coldly making some of them flinch. A huge man with slicked brown hair pulled out a gun that Naruto noticed looked like a standard handgun he quickly dashes toward him and then vanishes appearing behind the thugs.

The gun suddenly fell apart making everyone gawk at what Naruto did. "My father taught me everything about guns their type, speed, power, and ammo capacity that allowed me to determine which action to take." Naruto said in his cold calculative tone making Renka look at him in a new light.

_"Guess I judged him too quickly to think this hunk is stronger than my Papa and has mastered seven of the deadly punches... That is simply amazing and his Ki type It feel's like he has three?" _Renka thought while shivering at the power he is displaying.

Naruto walked toward them like a predator stalking it's prey. "Now I'm gonna ask politely where is **Sougetsu!**" He said the last part in a demonic voice with the image of a snarling Kyuubi behind him making them shit their pants that made Renka laugh her ass off.

"H-He-He's at the building down the street next to an alley!" The brown-haired guy stuttered in fear before running with his friends like the shinigami is after them.

Naruto sighed and sat back down with Hakubi and Kensei with Renka as well. "I'm sorry about my attitude Naruto-senpai. It's just that I wanted to be with my father again." She whispered in a subdued tone making Naruto's eyes soften before lifting her chin up showing tears. "Don't worry about it Renka-Chan after this You cancome stay with us at the dojo, and this isn't up for discussion right Kensei-_sifu_." He said the last part sweetly making the older Ma chuckle nervously making Renka giggle.

During their time at the Restaurant, they all got to know each other and learn things about Naruto like about his dreams, hobbies, and fighting experiences. Later Kensei left discreetly not noticing Naruto had his eye on him the entire time.

Both him and Renka left after paying for the meal to look for lead son Sougetsu only to run into Kiyomi who was walking from the store. "Ruto-Kun where are you going at this time of the night?" She asked. "Me and Kensei's daughter are searching for Sougetsu Ma." He said seriously getting a gasp from Kiyomi who was told that Sougetsu was a fighter of Satsujinken using his familie's style to kill.

"I'm coming with you Naruto besides I haven't had a chance to test my skills Shigure taught me." She said as she brought out two tonfas made of metal getting a nod they race toward Sougetsu's location.

* * *

Ten Minutes Later

Naruto, Kiyomi, and Renka walk to an ally to see a bunch of wandering guards that they took out quickly and continued their progress into the building taking note of the knocked out guards having been smashed into walls. "Something tells me this has Sougetsu written all over it?" He asked. Renka nodded. "Yes he likes to use brute strength to take his opponents out quickly." She said suddenly Naruto grabbed both Kiyomi and Renka jumping back in time for the wall to be destroyed with a bald man falling through unconscious.

"I thought these guys would have given me a good fight." Said a gruff voice one that Renka recognized. The man they saw looks to be 7 feet tall, large muscles, grey hair with a sake bottle attached to his hip. His black eyes holding nothing but boredom and a hint of interest.

Renka launched a kick at him. "Sougetsu Ma I have had enough of you shaming our family!" She shouted only to crie out as he pushed her against the wall using his palm making her scream in pain only for Naruto to appear on his shoulder kicking him in the face with a spin kick while catching Renka and tosses her to Kiyomi who uses her knowledge in medical jutsu to heal her damaged bones.

Sougetsu looks at Naruto in suprise before wiping the blood off his mouth. "You're pretty strong to make me bleed like that what's your name kid?" Asked Sougetsu. "Naruto Shirahama disciple of Ryozanpaku." Naruto said emotionlessly while analyzing Sougetsu's stance and posture, frowning noticing this man isn't taking him seriously.

Naruto looks to his left in time to see his Kensei burst through the window and stand next to him. "Sensei I'll handle this don't worry I won't lose." Naruto said with confidence getting a reluctant nod from Kensei who stepped back making Sougetsu laugh arrogantly. "You actually think you have a chance against me- URK!" He coughed up blood from getting hit in his stomach by a fierce elbow from Naruto who has a glowing green aura around him.

"If you're going to speak do it with your fists Sougetsu. It would be very disappointing if this fight wasn't fun." Naruto mocked him coldly making Sougetsu grit his teeth before clashing with Naruto using Knife-hand strikes, palm thrusts, elbows, and punches causing shockwaves to destroy the walls, windows and floors.

Naruto smacks away another knife-hand strike launching a palm strike to Sougetsu's arm bruising it making the man wince and launched an open palm. Naruto blocks it with a punch causing the wall to explode, Sougetsu charges at Naruto "Fist Of Heaven!" He shouts launching a shockwave launching Naruto back a few feet who flipsin mid-air before deciding to end this.

Naruto channels his Mune Ki and uses one of the few moves he has created from the description of the hyuuga clan. "Eight Trigram Fists 32 Fists!" He shouted as a Tre ying yang sign formed under him and proceeded to strike Sougetsu's body with his fist 32 times aiming at body joints to cause major damage.

Sougetsu coughs up a glob of blood and watches as Naruto launches a palm strike to his knee shattering it making him scream in pain. "I am done your life as a Martial Artist is over your are too late to be saved Sougetsu." Naruto said sadly before walking away but curses as some explosions rocked the building.

**BOOOOM!**

****Fires started sprouting everywhere making Kiyomi and Renka panic till they see Naruto staring Sougetsu down. "So what are you going to do Sougetsu stay a murderer or change your ways your choice. Lets go guys!" He shouted at the others till they ran out leaving a chuckling Sougetsu who has now made a decision.

_"Maybe being a follower of Katsujinken won't be so bad the fire in that kids eyes has gave me hope now... Naruto thank you." _He thought to himself before escaping by elevator just before the building explodes turning to nothing but rubble.

Naruto saw Sougetsu leave and smiles _"I hope to see you again Sougetsu-ji san and on better terms." _Naruto thought to himself before heading home to Ryozanpaku wondering if his parents are doing alright he hasn't seen them in awhile.

It's so troublesome and crazy for an Uzumaki...

* * *

**Another chapter done thank kami.**

**A/N: So tell me love it like it the moves made from Mune Ki are my own creations from the descriptions of the eight trigrams sixty-four palms.**

**I would like to announce i will be doing Godlike Naruto fics and crossovers where he is born form multiple clans let me know if their is a specific order of clans you want him to be born from and what part of the clan wars to start at.**

**Send me some feedback or i will set Nibi on your asses.**

**Ja ne Azure signing out!**

**Chapter 2: A Fight Of Rhythm**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you new chapter up in Mightiest Maelstrom, this is where Naruto get's forcefully resummoned back to his world to control him.**

**Enjoy the Show and no FLAMES! FUCKER!**

* * *

**_Chapter 1: A Fight Of Rhythm_**

"Naruto-kun!, you haven't visited Tou-san and Kaa-san we are going there right now!" Kiyomi scolded before dragging a sweatdropping Naruto who shrugs before complying, since he's been wanting to see them again.

Inside the seal Kurama, feels a tug on Naruto's chakra making his eyes widen in realization, that Konoha is trying to capture him **"KIT!, SOMEONE IS USING A REVERSE SUMMONING ON YOU!" **Kurama shouted frantically getting a wide-eye look from Naruto before he disappears with a poof of smoke along with Kiyomi.

One thought ran through his head _"Dammit, i just know they just want me as a fucking weapon, heh don't think i will be broken so easily!" _He thought defiantly before his vision goe's black.

**(Forest Of Death**)

Jariya smirks, but inwardly he is fuming at his student's dumb idea of letting their weapon get away, he tried multiple times to convince Minato,to place mind-control seals on Kushina to control the Kyuubi inside but the Kyuubi attack prevented that and weakened them considerably, the academy was weakened strongly now that the civilians wormed their way in on the shinobi side of the village.

_"Hopefully, his son is weak, and easy to manipulate into the perfect weapon it's for the good of the village after all." _He thought sinisterly while signaling the jounin and anbu to get ready to subdue as a poof of smoke erupted from the summoning seal in front of them.

They weren't expecting for a muscular looking teenager and girl wearing some cool looking clothing while the females stared at the teen with lust and arousal, the guys the girl only for a wind to blow it away coming from the center shocking them.

_"He knows Wind Manipulation!, Minato you fool you sealed the scrolls to your techniques along with Kushina's onto his person so he can defend himself,he is so getting his bloodline sealed immediately has to be from Kyuubi!" _He thought idiotically.

"So this village is trying to turn me into an emotionless drone huh?" Naruto said impassively with the voice of a war veteran shocking them while Jariya narrows his eyes wondering why he sounded so mature until he saw the white aura emitting from his body and cursed knowing the brat activated his bloodline.

Naruto sensing movement behind him grabbed an arm of a falcon masked anbu with a seal for supression in his hand getting narrowed eyes of disgust from Naruto and Kiyomi. "To think that my parent's home would be this low as to try and supress the mind of a clan heir just to stay at the top." He sneered at them while they are shocked at him sensing one of the elite of the village.

"It seem's so Naruto-kun, i can tell this villages leader apparently told them of your status along with the whole village, clearly a very stupid idea." Kiyomi said coldly getting glares from the female at her getting chummy with Namikaze-sama, while the guys glare at her for not speaking when spoken to.

"They think i would allow myself to be molded into someone's little loyal soldier,i already know Kushina-kaa-san didn't take any shit from anyone and i will not take anything from bigots who have fear something they can't control." Naruto said icily saying the last part at a scarecrow jounin and Jariya who frowned at him being right.

A snake suddenly launched at Naruto only for it's head to fall from it's body as a red blade appeared in his hand making their eyes widen at seeing him wielding Kushina's blade. _"This will not do we have to seal up all of his skills to appease the masses at him getting to powerful." _The man named Kakashi thought frantically before rushing in to engage him in Taijutsu already calculated that Naruto wasn't so good at hand to hand only for him to get kicked in the face and a elbow to his gut knocking him out.

"H-h-how did he beat Kakashi, he was supposed to have no real skill in Taijutsu!" A red-eyed woman named Kurenai stuttered getting a snort from Naruto.

"You thought i wouldn't figure out all this stuff on my own my bloodline basically makes me superhuman everything including my physical and mental abilities is increased 5 times a full jonin possesses, that's why it's called Tenton Karada,I'm the only one to achieve it since it skipped a few generations in the Uzumaki clan." He smirked seeing their pale looks before relaxing slightly.

"Ne, Ki-chan let's see what the village is like even if i'm disappointed in it's ways." He said emotionlessly getting winces at the jab toward them before they could speak, Naruto vanished in a spark of red lightning while Kiyomi vanishes in a geyser of water getting dropped jaws cracking the ground and an angry look from Jariya and a curious one from a a feral looking woman and a trenchcoat wearing lady who followed them.

**(Training Ground 13)**

Naruto is sitting cross-legged with a green aura around signaling he is collecting Natural Energy while Kiyomi is leaning on his back until her eyes snapped open looking toward the edge of the training ground to see Kurenai moving toward them with a feral looking woman, a sadistic looking woman eating dango, and a violet haired woman with brown eyes and a anbu outfit.

"What do you guys want again, and i suggest the four of you idiots stop spying on me Hatake." He said glaring at tree behind Kurenai as four people walk out a pink-haired troll, a smelly mutt, another blonde, and a disappointed looking scarecrow who had an eyesmile.

"What are you doing here Hatake?" He replied not looking at them getting shocked looks at his dismissal of them till the smelly looking mutt leered at Kiyomi only for the sound of a sword unsheathing to be heard "Unless you want to get a permanent sex change i suggest you look away from my mate." He said coldly flaring his chakra causing a pressure to push down on them getting a strangled gasp.

Kiyomi kissed his whisker marks calming him down allowing them to breath while the emo-brooder glares at himwith jealousy _"That power should be mine not this commoner!" _He thought arrogantly.

"Names?" Naruto said impassively.

"Sakura Haruno."

"Ino Yamanaka, Namikaze-sama."

"Kiba Inuzuka!"

"Sasuke Uchiha!"

Naruto stared at them getting a blush from Ino who saw the knowing look in his violet orbs, which Kiyomi saw and grinned _"Yay i get another harem sister!" _She thought pervertedly and frowns at the pink-haired girl already knowing a fangirl when she see's one.

"At least the only one who is sane enough between you four is Ino-hime over there." He deadpanned getting angry looks from the three guys while Ino blushes shyly at being called a princess while Sakura is jealous at Ino being commented and not her.

"He dosen't really train us, Kakashi-san just focuses on Sasuke all the time!" Ino glared at her favoritism sensei getting looks of disgust from everyone except Sakura, Kiba, and Sasuke who really didn't care what Ino said.

"That is just low!" Naruto snarled venomously about to give him an ass-whipping only for the clan heads along with the elders and civilians to arrive with their children.

"So hokage-_sama! _These are the ones who you told about my status which was supposed to stay secret!" Naruto glared at the old man who get's an ashamed look while the clan heads give him apologizing looks while the civilians and elders give him looks of greed and arrogance.

"Nice to finally meet you Godfather Hiashi, Godmother Tsume!" Naruto bowed getting suprised looks from the two clan heads who smiled happily at Minato and Kushina naming them his godparents while Jariya is looking livid at what his student did, he and Tsunade were supposed to be his godparents so he wouldn't betray the village.

"You know if my father was alive and found out what you did, you would have no idea how many corpses there would be on pikes." Naruto said darkly making them shiver while the civilians scoff.

"You got something you wanna say teme!" Naruto shot coldly toward the civilian council causing everyone to sweat knowing the civilians piss people off easily.

"The Yondaime's wishes do not mean shit from a dead man, he is just like your slut of a mother a tool and a weapon to obey us like you are going to be doing from now on!" A fat chubby man growled at Naruto not seeing everyone were giving him looks of dread and got a chill up their spine, as Naruto blasts the area with Kurama's KI shaking with rage.

"I promised my sensei's back at Ryozanpaku i wouldn't kill anyone, but in this dimension i will make an exception for this asshole now!" Naruto growled before running toward the shivering man, but stops as Kakashi along with Jariya and the other Jounin get in his way getting smug looks from the elders and civilians thinking he won't fight against his own village.

"Get out of my way or you will be joining him Gama-teme!" Naruto growled as the ground started rumbling before black colored sand started to blast from the ground making some of them nervous.

"Gaki, you do not disobey the elders orders, now come along peacefully so we can reverse what happened to you- ACK!" Jariya vomited from the fist embedded in his stomach by a cold looking Naruto.

"Naruto!, your father would not want this, you don't kill them just because of an insult to your family- GAH!" Kakashi screamed in pain from a fist made of iron sand punching him through ten trees leaving him with broken ribs and a leg.

"HOW DARE YOU ATTACK SENSEI YOU DEMON!" Sakura screeched getting a glare form Kiyomi who charges chakra to her fist and as soon as she get's close she punches Sakura in the stomach releasing the built up chakra at once crushing one side of her ribcage making the pink haired troll cough up huge amounts of blood getting shocked looks from the others.

"That was the method to Tsunade-sama's super strength technique!" Tsume gasped along with the other clan heads at the young girl using Tsunade's legendary chakra enhanced strength like a master.

"You call me a demon when all you do is point and accuse like spoiled brat." He said venomously making them wince at how right he is and Sakura's mother cringes hoping that her daughter would be smarter than this she was best friends with Kushina.

"Naruto-san?" Mebuki Haruno asked getting his attention at the sad tone in her voice while Sakura looks at her mother in confusion and betrayal he's just a demon.

"I hoped Sakura wouldn't be like the rest f those idiot villagers, i was friends with KUshina-chan, since she helped me stop being a fangirl for Minato and taught me sealing, i know the difference between the container and the sealed. Somehow Sakura heard the edited version from her bastard of an uncle who was jealous of Minato as a shinobi and sought to take it out on his son." She said coldly making her daughter lower her head in shame.

A blank masked shinobi tried to put a chakra supression seal on Naruto while he wasn't looking not noticing his demonic smirk before vanishing in a afterimage shocking everyone with his speed except Kiyomi.

"**RAIKIRI!"** A lightning covered hand pierced through the anbu's chest causing him to scream in pain until he fell limp while Naruto has such an emotionless face it unnerved even Danzo.

"My masters will understand since this is a world of shinobi so you have to kill to defend yourself." He sighed getting raised eyebrows while Sasuke is trying to copy that jutsu only for his eyes to forcefully deactivate, "Uchiha,my jutsu cannot be copied thanks to the seals i placed on me that negates it's main abilities including it's ability to copy Tai,Nin,Genjutsu in anyway i don't like my hardwork being used by a copycat." He said in a deadly calm voice making everyone glare at Kakashi and Sasuke.

"So what the only thing i want power you are just a stepping stone for an Uchiha like-GRK!" He coughed up blood from foot lodged in his stomach from Kiyomi.

"My Naruto-kun is not anyones stepping stone to power, he has trained to near death to become this strong for me and his other friends, and do not think that you can change him into your little weapon baka's!" She sneered at Hokage and Elders who recoiled seeing the venom in her eyes.

"I had hoped for the village to not their hate blind them, they deserved to know." Sarutobi said sincerely.

"Human's will always fear something they do not know, it seem's my mother and father are the only one's who took that to heart!" He growled at the ones who wanted to turn him into a weapon.

"Come on Naruto why can't you see it's for the good of the village." Kakashi eye smiled not seeing Naruto's eye turn into a six pointed purple star with a black scalera.

"You Are A Hypocrite!" Naruto said coldly making Kakashi narrow his eyes at being called that.

"You are an embarrassment to tou-san's teaching, he did not show favoritism to any of his student's, Those who break the rules are trash, but those who abandon their friends are worser than trash, one's heritage doe's not matter!" Naruto said his voice getting colder with each work spoken making Kakashi wince.

"Tsume-sama keep your brat on a leash if he even thinks of coming near Kiyomi-chan i will let her have a little fun with him and a rusty kunai!" He smiled darkly at Kiba who growls at him, but whimpers when Kiyomi gives him a very dark grin.

Naruto sighed, wanting to go home to his other dimension. "Bijuu Art: Dimension Portal." He said before snapping his fingers causing a black portal to open up shocking the clan heads before smiling sadly.

"See ya Ino-chan, i'll be sure to come by to visit only!" He said directing a glare at Sarutobi and Jariya who is trying to stop him.

"Jariya i am not being anyone's weapon do not summon me again!" He said coldly before walking through with Kiyomi who smirked triumphantly at them as it closed just in time for Kakashi to crash into the spot where it was cursing.

"Sarutobi! what are we going to do now that our jinchuuriki is gone!" Danzo growled getting nods from the other jounin while the clan heads narrowed their eyes and walked away with their children shooting them one last glare.

"Inform Itachi on the situation, tell him Naruto is to be brought to us by any means necessary if he spots him." Sarutobi ordered and walked back t his office to finish on the leftover paperwork.

They will get their weapon one way or another.

**(Shirahama Residence)**

Naruto and Kiyomi arrived at their familie's home and to their suprise they were expecting them and thus reconciled with the two Shirahama's Moegetsu and his wife practically forced them to stay and have dinner before leaving for training and told them about what his village tried to do. Both were very livid and were glad Naruto appeared at the shrine they were visiting so they finished eating dinner giving their two children a tearful goodbye as they walked back to the dojo to train some more while Naruto is wondering when Ragnarok is planning their next move.

(A week later)

Naruto sighs seeing the warning signs on the gates leading to a fishing harbor where he found out the alien wierdo was taken by a man named Siegfried a man that never seemed to stay down which Naruto finds is stupid, he probably let's his opponents tire themselves out before finishing them off.

Naruto kicked the gates causing them to blast off the hinges alerting everyone including a certain muscian who ignores it and starts playing a song on a piano. Naruto see's a bunch of thugs wearing the exact same attire wearing arrogant grins on their faces equipped with stun rods.

"So you're the lacky's of that fool Loki huh?" Naruto snorted and gripped the leg of an orange haired female wearing goggles "How dare you insult Loki-sama." She growled getting a smirk from Naruto who thought it was cute and chopped her on the neck and watched as she fell forward unconscious.

"I really hate violence." He sighs boredly before he opens his eyes showing dark cold silver orbs with no emotion in them making them shiver "But, for you scum i will make an exception." He said darkly before using his godlike speed to knock each one of them out using a series of punches and kicks and counters everytime they tried to use numbers against him.

Soon everyone of the loki look alikes were moaning in pain on the ground while the girl named 42 was snuggling into the chest of his clone getting a facepalm from the original who orders it to take the girl to Akisame while he heads toward the ship carrying Nijima only for a chuckle to sound out.

"SO you're the hotshot Hermit and Kisara have been going fangirl over?" Loki snorted.

"At least i don't hide behind any lackeys." Naruto sneered getting a glare from the lavender head who hated it when people were right.

Loki was about to attack only for a loud angry voice to echo around the entire dock. "LOKI YOU HAVE MESSED UP MY MELODY FOR THE LAST TIME!" Siegfried howled angrily before kicking the door down and was about to attack his fellow fist only to stop and see Naruto who is looking at him calculatively getting a pleased smirk at someone finally not rushing in for once.

"Am i to guess you are here for your friend Naruto-san?" The Seventh Fist asked only to shiver at Naruto's eyes turn cold.

"That little moron isn't my friend Miu just told me to rescue him so he will learn his lesson to not try and recruit me into his stupid little gang." He answered coldly his Dou Ki flaring like a wild animal making Loki and Siegfried sweat.

_"His aura feel's more dangeorus than Odin's and Beserker's!" _Loki thought scared trying to come up with plans once he escapes to bring him down while Siegfried is staring in awe.

_"His aura is singing such a sad, yet angry melody!" _He thought in awe.

"I know who your leader is and to be blunt i am far from pleased." Naruto said in a very deadly tone that made the two fists seem small.

"The one who trained him the Sage Of Fists is nothing, but a manipulative bastard who became a murderer just be cause Master Hayato kicked him out of Ryozanpaku because of him following the path of Asura!" He growled as his violet eyes turned silver with a purple scalera (Picture Hogyoku Aizen's eyes badass right) that held a promise of pain in them making the two sweat.

* * *

**Mayonoka No Orchestra By Aqua Timez**

Loki dashes at Naruto with a combat knife going for a stab at the lung, only for a fist to collide with his chin knocking his teeth together before being sent flying by a spin kick and hit lightpole on his head knocking him out instantly.

"Why is he even a fist when he only resorts to trickery and diversions only?" Naruto asked getting a negative nod from the music loving fist who dashes at Naruto with impressive speed and spins on his foot before delivering a backfist which was blocked by Naruto who grabbed his arm before using it as a lever to spin before delivering an elbow to the back of Siegfrieds heads only to dodge at the last minute and backed away looking at Naruto with an owlish look.

_" I was right, each of the fist specialize in different styles and ways of fighting." _Naruto said in his head getting a nod from Kurama.

**"Yes, Kisara uses the surroundings, acrobatics, and kicks to fight, Loki trickery and deceit, and Siegfried, counters and free flowing moves." **Kurama said to his container who nodded, but narrows his eyes noting Loki was gone suddenly he felt a memory and nodded seeing Nijima off the boat, annoyed that he tried to act chummy with his clone only to get knocked out from it to irritation.

He jumps over a low sweeping kick, and moves into the Ryu No Tsume stance before dashing at Siegfried who gasped at the increase in speed and had to use all of his honed reflexes and speed to not get hit only to flinch in pain from a gash formed on his arm as Naruto stares with a look betraying no emotion.

Siegfried smiles. "YES! This is the fighting i have been waiting for let our fists string together a beautiful MELODY!" He singed getting a sweatdrop from how weird this guy is, even Kurama admitted it was weirder than the one in the green spandex.

"Let's try out this new move i invented!" Naruto said before dashing toward an open Siegfried and punched him right in the gut getting a smirk from the musician fighter only to gasp as he felt more than one hit. _"One, Two, Three, It has no RHYTHM!" _ He shouted internally and gasped as an airwave blasted him through the air.

"**MUBAYOSHI NO KEN." **Naruto said stoically getting a serene smile from the barely conscious Siegfried.

"Such a beautiful name for a very deadly move!" He cried out before falling out getting a sweatdrop from Naruto who is wondering why he is the only normal one with Kurama thinking the same thing before grabbing Siegfried just as Miu and Kiyomi arrived to see Naruto carrying an unconscious man in a brown trenchcoat and hat.

"He's the 7th fist i'm sure he's considering leaving the organization." Kiyomi and Miu smirked knowing Odin is going to be pissed.

Kiyomi suddenly smiles sultrily and licks his whisker marks getting a growl from him. "Ne? Naruto-kun can me and Miu have our present to night?" She asked in a seductive yet cute tone which Miu copied getting a sigh from him before he flashes toward the dojo to drop Siegfried off before getting dragged off to his room by a naked Miu and Kiyomi who ripped his clothes off of him.

"You aren't leaving this room till we can't take no more got it!" Kiyomi growled before stroking his erect member only for him to twist around grinding his member into her wet core making her whimper in pleasure getting a dark smirk from Naruto.

**LEMON START!**

"What was that you were demanding from me?" Naruto growled in a dark tone making her more aroused while Miu is fingering herself at his dark, lustful tone.

"Claim me Naruto-sama!" She growled squeezing his dick causing him to plunge into her getting a scream of pleasure, he was thanking kami he put up silencing seals before jackhammering in and out of Kiyomi while groping her double CC-cup breasts increasing her growing ecstasy and pleasure while Miu was getting pounded doggy-style by a clone moaning in pleasure.

He adds chakra to his fingers while rubbing her breasts causing Kiyomi to moan/scream in pleasure from the sensations she is getting while Naruto is pounding in and out of her at a slow agonizing pace until she couldn't take anymore waiting and growled.

"FUCK ME HARDER AND FASTER!" Naruto grinned before he pushed deep into her cervix making her mouth form into an 'O' until she screamed even louder as her childhood friend fucks the life out of her, with Kiyomi loving every second of it.

A few hours later Miu was bouncing on his dick wildly, while Kiyomi is getting her wet pussy licked hungrily by his tongue panting heavily, wishing they never challenged his stamina and energy, but their minds were clouded in a haze of lust and ecstasy to care and just kept riding him for all he's worth but soon they felt a certain sensation flowing through their bodies.

"Naruto-sama, we're about to cum!" Miu cried out and screamed louder as he began meeting her thrusts rapidly while Kiyomi is screaming her head off from how deep his tongue is going inside her.

Naruto roars as he he sheathes himself entirely as all three of them cum at the same time with the two vixens screaming in pleasure from being filled by his cum before dropping to the bed in exhaustion only to shiver from an ominous chuckle from Naruto who's eyes turn silver with a purple scalera with a evil smirk that made them excited and horny and cried out in pleasure as Naruto and his clone rammed all of their holes for the next 4 hours before finally allowing them to sleep.

**LEMON END!**

* * *

Naruto put on some black hakama pants with an open karate Gi top colored black with red foxes and dragons on the front and sits crosslegged outside looking at the moon with a frown, wondering why his masters were so accepting of his shinobi duty.

**"It's because Naruto, you kill only out of self-defense,not personal pleasure or anger." **Kurama reassured his vessel who he came to see as a son which brought a smile to Naruto who finally relaxed and watched the sunrise starting the day, but went back to bed snuggling with Miu and Kiyomi.

(Ragnarok HQ)

Hermit, Freya, Kisara, Beserker, and a recovered Siegfried watch in amusement as Loki rants on and on about Naruto taking away his underling which got snickers from nearly everyone making Loki give them a death glare but the way he looked it made it look weak.

"So Siegfried how did Shirahama fare against you?" Thor the 5th fist asked getting curious looks from everyone except a murderous looking Loki.

"Naruto-san, is a diamond in the rough that's for sure I'm not sure if he had a trainer or he trained himself, but he was able to pick out my style of fighting and tactics just by reading my body language." He said with admiration in his voice getting shocked looks from nearly everyone while Beserker grins at being able to fight the kid who can match him or do better.

"Oh and Loki got knocked out with a boxing punch to the chin instant knockout." Hermit said snickering making everyone laugh their asses off at Loki getting his ass kicked so easily while he is foaming at the mouth with murderous thoughts running rapidly through his head while Freya and Beserker's mouths are twitching rapidly showing their amusement, except Odin had a vein pulsing on his head inwardly he is seething with rage at how easily his hated enemy took down two of his elites so easily.

"Hermit." She looked at Odin from the corner of her eye wondering what he wants.

"Fight him next, he obviously won by a fluke." Odin said ignorantly not seeing the doubting looks on the faces of Freya, Thor, Beserker, Siegfried, Kisara, and Hermit who are obviously thinking he is nothing but a sore arrogant loser, but won't say their thoughts out loud.

"Fine don't expect any good results _Ryuuto!_" She sneered getting wide eyes from everyone while Odin had look of rage in his eyes while Hermit cackled as she left wondering if she should leave or stay in Ragnarok.

She would not know that this will mark the start of a war between Naruto and Ragnarok.

(1 week later at school)

Naruto sighed as he watched the teacher write match equations on the board while thinking about Ragnarok and frowned when he fought some cocky asshole named Tsuji who like Nijima was trying to recruit him into his gang which he refused escalating into a fight with Tsuji being sent to the hospital for broken bones and bruises.

He frowned when he noticed Tsuji fought the exact same way as Loki except he uses brute strength and submission holds which were better than Loki's fighting tactics when using weapons that can kill or cripple someone permanently and his frown grew deeper as he is wondering why Ragnarok had so many of it's members trying to usurp leadership and power.

He noticed class was finished and was about walking through the hall when he bumped into a blonde-haired girl who spun around with a knife-hand strike which he countered with his own causing a shockwave to shatter the windows next to them.

_"HERMIT!" _Naruto narrowed his eyes at the blonde Ragnarok Elite with her doing the same and blushed.

_"He looks even more cuter upclose- GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF THE GUTTER!" _She shouted mentally getting her blush under control before both fighters retracted their arms.

"Tanimata." She said carefully.

"Naruto Shirahama." Naruto said bluntly.

They stared at each other for a minute before relaxing. "May i ask why you're still fighing for Ragnarok?" He asked softly looking at her with understanding and sympathy which shocked her.

"Why would you care about someone who is so easily to manipulat-" She was cutoff by him raising his hand.

"Tani-chan." She blushed at the nickname he saw this but continued. "The thing is i'm not from this dimension i was taken away from my own village because if i stayed i would have been turned into a weapon because of my heritage and power, included being manipulated like a puppet for someone's own sick pleasure so i can understand you completely i had no choice but to kill one of their ninja to make a warning." He said with a haunted look in his eye showing that the kill had effected him severely making Tanimata's heart go out to him.

"How will i know you won't use me just like my own parents did?" She challenged hoping he would not use her for his own gains.

"I swear on my honor as a martial artist that i will never ever manipulate anyone for my own gain!" Naruto bowed to her respectfully getting a slight smile from the 6th fist.

"In time i'll come to trust you completely Naruto just give me time." She smiled kindly before walking to class, but not before turning back to him. " Oh and tell your girlfriend Miu that Kisara has a grudge against her for havng cow tits." She snickered at Naruto's owlish look before he fell to the floor laughing his ass off.

"So i'm cow tits huh?" Said a female voice sweetly making everyone who was walking by freeze including Naruto knowing that tone was used when Miu was about to blow her top he suddenly made a clone before switching places leaving it behind to take the wrath of his mate.

A red aura soon started to leak from Miu's body until her mouth curved into a sick grin that made many soil themselves before running screaming their heads off as Miu begun a rampage roaring and screeching like a blood crazed animal.

Naruto who was sitting on the edge of a faraway roof shivered seeing the destruction the pissed off Miu left on the school grounds while Kurama inside the seal is looking at the destruction wide eyed. **"Kit, why do you always attract the most dangerous women!" **He shouted in fear with Naruto wondering the same thing only for his pupils to dilate as Miu turned her head to where he is with a sultrily smile that had a dark edge to it.

Naruto suddenly got a cold chill down his spine. "Kurama something tell's me i'm going to be very sore in the morning." He muttered before walking home when Kiyomi told him he was selected for a play of the prince and princess and he groaned realizing his whole class picked him for the prince but smirked when he heard Miu's going to be the princess.

Tanimata suddenly felt jealous for some reason before shrugging and started back destroying the training dummies.

"Still using the old training dummies Tani." A familiar voice sounded out warmly making her eyes widen before turning her head to see her old teacher Sougetsu wearing a black training gi with a smirk on his face.

"SENSEI!" She shouted before engulfing the man with a hug which he returned as Tanimata crys out tears of happiness before stepping back only to cringe seeing a sadistic smirk on Sougetsu's face before dodging a neck chop and began trading blows with her sensei's fast and strong strikes with a smile on her face.

Her day just got a helluva lot better!.

(With Naruto)

Naruto cracked an eye open toward the horizon with a smirk on his face. "Look's like you made the right choice Sougetsu-sempai." He smirked excitedly.

Kurama smiles fondly at his surrogate son, but smiles sadly knowing that once he reaches his adult age he will fully absorb him **"Looks like you were right Rikudo-jiji, he will be the one to bring peace to this world." **He laid down on the soft lush grass closing his eyes before sleeping never noticing Naruto's eyes glistening with tears before they burned with a bright flame in them.

"I will find a way to get you free Kurama-tou-san, even if i become a demon in the process." He declared with determination.

* * *

**Hope you liked the chapter sorry it's so short but i want to slow down and do the events one part at a time so some people can stop bitching! ( He glares at whimpering readers with a sadistic grin on his face).**

**Oh yea, i will have Kurama free from the seal in one of the chapters except it will be in Naruto's dimension and will have a big battle.**

**Also if you're wondering why i had Naruto kill that ROOT nin it's because he is still a ninja so he will be forced to kill sometimes and the masters at ryozanpaku are understanding of his profession as long as he kills to protect so yeah.**

**Note i will be taking some time to update my other stories so stop PMING ME CONSTANTLY ABOUT WHEN I WILL UPDATE I UPDATE WHEN I HAVE TIME!**

**A/N: I will be adding new weapons and technologie in Juubi No Ookami for the Resident evil world for information purposes or training PM if you have any ideas for any of my fics.**

**Azure Out All Hail The BIJUU!**

**Ja Ne!**

**(Walks away into the blue and black flames a trenchcoat fluttering in it's wake)**

**REVIEW NOW!**


End file.
